A Thanksgiving Without My Brother
by SonicXmen94
Summary: It's Thanksgiving in San Fransokyo, and Hiro is upset about the first Thanksgiving without his brother, Tadashi.


**Another Big Hero 6 story. I have a Thanksgiving one for you today. Hiro's first Thanksgiving without Tadashi. I would post it tomorrow, on Thanksgiving, but tomorrow I'll be celebrating Frozen turning one, so yeah. Enjoy.**

***Warning: SPOILERS!***

* * *

><p>It was Thursday, November 27th, Thanksgiving day. All of the shops were closed for Thanksgiving, even the Lucky Cat Café which Hiro Hamada's aunt and guardian owned. Hiro spent the afternoon helping Aunt Cass prepare for their Thanksgiving. Hiro was upset today, because it'll be the first Thanksgiving without his brother and best friend, Tadashi. He didn't know why he felt so sad on Thanksgiving, and not any other holiday. Except Christmas. That was the holiday that was gonna hurt him the most. Aunt Cass noticed this, and tried to comfort him. It worked a few times, but he got depressed all over again after minutes each time.<p>

"I need to use the bathroom," Hiro said to Aunt Cass.

"Go ahead, sweetie," Aunt Cass said, "I'll finish making dinner". Hiro smiled at her, and went upstairs. Hiro didn't go to use the bathroom, however. He went to his room, and cried silently for what felt like forever. Beeping was heard from across the room, and Baymax inflated out of it. He waddled through Tadashi's side of the room, and walked over to Hiro.

"Hiro?" Baymax asked, cocking his head. "Is everything alright?"

Hiro looked up at Baymax with bloodshot eyes. "No Baymax, I'm not alright."

"On a scale of 1 to-"

"A TEN!" Hiro interrupted, and started sobbing again. He sobbed for a long time, and Baymax hugged him. Baymax kept hugging him for a few more minutes, and once Hiro started to calm down, he let go.

"Th-thanks buddy," Hiro said in between short sobs. Aunt Cass called for Hiro.

"Hiro! Dinner's ready!" she said.

"Coming," Hiro said in a monotone voice. He slowly walked down the stairs, with Baymax following shortly after. Aunt Cass looked at hime. Honey, are you okay?" Aunt Cass asked. Hiro shrugged, and sat down in his seat at the table. Baymax tried to sit, but he couldn't get himself up on the chair, so he stood there and watched them eat. It made Hiro uncomfortable, but he didn't care. He started eating his turkey once they finished praying. He ate slowly, but at least he was eating. It was silent at the dinner table, until Hiro choked a sob. Aunt Cass looked at him.

"Hiro, are you sure you're okay?" she asked.

Hiro started to cry. "I miss him, Aunt Cass."

Aunt Cass gave him a sad look. "I know, sweetie. We all miss him."

"I just don't know why I'm this upset on Thanksgiving." Hiro said, "maybe it's because it was one his favorite holidays."

"Well, I'll tell you something Hiro," Aunt Cass said. "Tadashi was a wonderful person, and he'll always with us."

Hiro nodded, and ate some more of his turkey and mashed potatoes.

"Shall I contact your friends?" Baymax asked from behind.

"That would be nice, thank you," Hiro said. Baymax did. The images of all his friends popped up on his chest, and contacted them.

* * *

><p>It was to Aunt Cass's surprise that Hiro finished his food. Usually when Hiro was depressed, he didn't eat a bite. Hiro, Aunt Cass, and Baymax all sat in the living room to wait for their friends. They all showed up one by one. First Honey Lemon, then GoGo, then Fred, and lastly Wasabi.<p>

"Hey Hiro," they all said, "Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving guys," Hiro said in a monotone voice. "Thanks for coming."

"Anything for our best friend," Fred said with enthusiasm. They all nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Honey asked. Hiro closed his eyes, and a single tear came crawling down his cheek. Honey went up, and hugged him, then came GoGo, then Wasabi, then Fred came in to join in the now group hug. Baymax also joined, but kind of struggled because of his size. Hiro bawled his eyes out, and a few tears came from GoGo, which was rare, but then again. Tadashi was her best friend, and she's grown really close to Hiro after Callaghan's attack. After a few minutes, they all released from the group hug, and Hiro and GoGo dried their tears. Aunt Cass even cried a little bit. Fred went up and hugged her, and she returned the hug. They all stayed for a little while longer, ate some of their leftovers, then headed home. Each of his friends gave him one more hug. When it was GoGo's turn, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. This made Hiro blush a little bit, and Aunt Cass giggled at him.

Later that night, Aunt Cass suggested to watch a movie of Hiro's choice. Hiro picked out a horror film, which was Aunt Cass's favorite genre of movies. Hiro never really preferred horror movies, but since he wants to spend time with his beloved aunt, he chose one of her favorites.

Let's just say Hiro might of wet his pants a little.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you guys catch that little glimpse of Hirogo? I also read that Hiro and Honey were love interests in the original comic, so I guess that makes them somewhat canon. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!<strong>


End file.
